I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coin-op bulletin board and, more specifically, to a coin op bulletin board that collects coins as fee and displays message and advertisement in the front panel for a certain period of time. After a certain period of time the message or advertisement will drop into a recycle box of the coin-op bulletin board, and the display location on the coin-op bulletin board is available for next user.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, some companies for product promotion purpose, paste up advertisement on wall randomly, such cause mess situation around neighborhood. To improve this, set up a bulletin board openly for the public on definite location for advertisement or message is a better way. However general public can paste the advertisement freely, this makes the bulletin board not neat and clean. Since the bulletin board is open to the public, people can stick the advertisement with glue, tape or pin; it is very difficult to clean up afterward. The new advertisements will cover the old ones from be seen. Therefore the public bulletin board is not very effective.
One way to resolve the issue for neat and clean is to have the bulletin board cover with a transparent panel, and have special people to manage it. The publics have go to the manager for key and place the advertisement on certain definite location. It is not too convenient for the general public, and it is a waste to have people to manage the bulletin board.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a coin-op bulletin board in which is easy to maintain and clean up. Users can display their advertisements or messages by coins for a period of time. The advertisements or messages will drop into a recycle box after the preset time to be clear up in an easier way.
In order to achieve the objectives set forth, a coin-op bulletin board in accordance with the present invention comprises a box with a transparent front panel. Inside the box further contains a static electricity conveyer, a paper entrance with a pair of rollers as paper feeder, a paper guiding board, a bottom hole beneath the paper guiding board, a top hole on top of the box and above the paper guiding board, a thin plate close to the top of the static electricity conveyer, a motor to drive the conveyer and rollers, a coin machine with a coin slot to control the motor. A user can drop coins then put the advertisement or message into the paper entrance; the pairs of rollers feeds the paper to the conveyer with static electricity; the paper can stick to the conveyer via static electricity and display for a preset period of time. At the due time, the conveyer rolls and sends the paper to the thin plate and to the paper guiding board; the paper is finally dropped to the recycle box through the bottom hole.